Episode 1514 (7 October 1997)
Synopsis Ruth takes delivery of her new foster child, who’s ginger-blonde and called Jessie. She is totally silent. Carol panics about the letter she got from the criminals including photos of members of her family. She decides to pull Billy out of the trial, and tells the police. They inform her that the judge can order Billy to testify and if they refuse, they will be committing an offence that could put them in prison. They're offered safe accommodation until the trial, but Carol refuses to leave their home even for a few days. The police say it will be impossible to protect them all if they stay at home but Carol still refuses to go. Mary chats Joe up and asks him how his pool match went last night, and he says he won, and she tells him that Robbie did too. Joe says congratulations as if Mary is somehow connected to Robbie, and spots Sarah so hurries over to talk to her. Mary rushes after Joe to tell him that he might have got the wrong idea about her watching the boxing. Joe takes little notice, and goes over to Sarah to ask when he'll see her. She says she's too busy and has to go to the library. Mary sulks on the stall and whinges to Mark that Sarah acts like she's 70 not 17 and Mark says Joe seems to like her though. Mary says that she can't get her head around that at all. Mark laughs and Mary hastily adds that she's not after Joe really. Clearly, Mark doesn't believe her as he says agreeably "no, of course not." Mary, who's not easily deterred, follows Joe to the café when she sees Sarah leave and she asks him to talk about his problems. Joe moans that he never sees Sarah any more, as she seems too busy for him. He chats for a while then says that he has told her more in the last half an hour than he has said to Sarah in the last week. Mary thinks she's in with a chance, and tries to persuade him that people can change, and go their separate ways and he should tell Sarah how he feels, and see what her feelings are about him. Joe says yes, and goes off, while Mary looks smug. Irene annoys Simon again and he asks Tony how long she's staying. Tony discovers she is staying on a more permanent basis as she has some sort of problem with removing the tenants from her own house. Simon asks his father if he can help, as he used to be an estate agent and Terry offers his assistance to Irene next time he sees her. She isn't especially interested in his help as she prefers to stay where she is. Barry is skulking around furtively and assuring Roy and Pat that everything is fine. Robbie tells him that the bank manager has been calling for him urgently at the portacabin. Barry looks nervously out of the window and asks Robbie what that police car is doing outside his house. Robbie asks how he knew it was a police car, and Barry says when you've seen a lot of them from both sides you just know. Robbie says it's about the trial and Barry replies "Thank God, I thought it had come for me." Lorraine sees Nigel and discusses with him the possibility of moving back home, as she has a possible job offer in Bolton, and she doesn't like London. Nigel is disappointed, and asks what Joe will do. Lorraine says he will come with her of course. She hasn't told him as he has a psychiatrist assessment soon, but she will ask him after that, and if it all goes well, they should be able to move. Joe invites Sarah in and tells her that he thinks they should end their relationship, as she's more interested in everything and everyone else than him - for instance school was more important than his pool match last night, and she never makes any time to see him. So, rather than drag on they should just finish it now. Sarah is shocked and says she still loves him. Joe says that is easy to say..... Sarah says she'll prove it and asks him how she can. Joe asks if she loves him enough to spend the rest of their lives together and she hesitantly agrees. He says OK, then marry me. She says OK, and they go to the Vic to celebrate. Joe starts chatting about how many children they will have and Sarah is a bit offhand and obviously reluctant to think that far ahead. Carol is taking great care with her kids, and she and Alan both walk to school to pick up Billy and Sonia. There, a woman introduces herself as a supply teacher and says she'd like a word about Billy. Carol tells Sonia to take Billy off to play with his friends, and she and Alan are led away by the teacher to chat about Billy's behaviour. Some men give Billy gifts and the "teacher" looks over and keeps Carol chatting for a few minutes, then as the men bundle Billy into a van, she runs off after them and jumps in too. Carol screams after the van but the assembled crowd of mothers and kids all stand around gawking and no-one bothers to do anything. Credits Main cast *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Billy Jackson - Devon Anderson Guest cast * Jessie Moore - Chelsey Paden Notes *Footage of this episodes was used in the documentary by Ross Sutherland, Performance Live - Missing Episode, transmitted 7 October 2017 on BBC Two. Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes